


Pumpkin Spice Latte

by h_itoshi



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Autumn date, Because Massu's hot, Established Relationship, M/M, Oh Tegoshi's kind of a desperate slut but what else is new, This has been a wip for almost three years can you believe I finished it, and feelings, lots of kisses, with porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 00:36:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16107059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_itoshi/pseuds/h_itoshi
Summary: It's not often they can go out just to go out, and they hadn't even planned to; today had just been a beautiful autumn day and Massu had suddenly asked if Tegoshi wanted to go out.





	Pumpkin Spice Latte

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I realize I didn't write Tegomass in forever, and I am not entirely sure what possessed me to do it now. Especially not finishing this fic with an impressive starting date of 2015-10-15. But I guess all in good time, or something? Have some autumn fluff (with porn)

“So, did you have fun?” Massu asks as he leans down to unlace his boots, smiling because he already knows Tegoshi had.

It's not often they can go out just to go out, and they hadn't even planned to; today had just been a beautiful autumn day and Massu had suddenly asked if Tegoshi wanted to go out.

At first, he hadn't, because he woke up looking like shit and felt like he could sleep for a week, but a casual date with Massu weighed heavier than that, and he dragged himself to the shower to get presentable.

He did have fun. They went shopping, Massu picking out things for Tegoshi to try on, and Tegoshi ended up buying a few of them, most pleased with a pair of jeans that made him look so good Massu almost changed his mind about giving him them, strictly telling him not to wear them to work or he'd be in a magazine in five seconds. After that, they went for coffee, and just sat there chatting for more than an hour, and it felt so comfortable and nice that Tegoshi almost wanted to stay longer. It's not like they never talk, of course they do, but it's not often they have time to just sit and talk about nothing in particular and it felt somehow precious. He told Massu, and Massu offered that they could walk home instead of taking the train, and Tegoshi agreed, the cool autumn air feeling fresh yet comforting as they walked together and kept talking about trivial things. Tegoshi couldn't even describe how wonderful it felt to be on a date and not having to try at all. Still, when Massu's fingers slipped into his as they walked through an empty park, he felt as fluttery as he'd done on his very first date when he was 14.

“Yeah, I had fun.” Tegoshi smiles, softly at first but then it turns a little mischievous despite himself. “There was this one thing though.”

Massu looks suspiciously at him, knowing Tegoshi too well to even consider the date being a failure. “... Something wrong?”

“Mm. Something a bit distracting.” Tegoshi agrees, then steps forward to flick one tip of Massu's shirt collar.

Massu is always hot, that much is a scientific fact, but some of his outfits should honestly be illegal, Tegoshi thinks. Today he wears a crisp white shirt under a camel knit sweater, sleeves pulled up to his elbows and cuffs undone for comfort, and he looks so cosy and casual and so much like a boyfriend that Tegoshi's had urges rolling over him all day to just grab that white collar and pull him close, to kiss him senseless and mess up his carefully styled red hair.

“Is there something wrong with my outfit?” Massu asks slowly, but there's a smile tugging at his lips and Tegoshi leans in closer with a smile.

“Well. You're hot in it. Maybe I'd have rather stayed in today...” Tegoshi mumbles, glancing up to meet Massu's eyes and gets a playful look back.

“I thought you liked dates.” Massu smiles, their lips so close now that Tegoshi can feel the breath as he speaks, and he slides his arms around Massu's neck as he presses closer with his entire body.

“I like dates.” Tegoshi agrees, voice more of a whisper. “But I like you naked on top of me even better.”

Massu's eyes inevitably darken, as they always do when Tegoshi says shameless things, and Tegoshi smiles into the kiss as there's a hand in his hair guiding him in the last few centimetres still between them.

He doesn't smile for long though, completely distracted as Massu's tongue urges his lips apart and he tastes a hint of pumpkin spice coffee, and he would be ashamed of the faint moan he gives if he didn't have the hottest boyfriend in the world. And if Massu didn't like it so much.

The hand in his hair tightens a little at the sound, and so does Massu's other hand at his waist, and there is probably nothing hotter than when Tegoshi's reminded of how strong Massu actually is. That he could easily hurt him but chooses not to.

It causes another little sound that disappears before it reaches the air, and Tegoshi slips his fingers under Massu's knit shirt, not even caring they're still in the hall.

Massu cares though, of course, he wouldn't have his brand clothing on the floor, and Tegoshi gasps and falls out of the kiss as he's suddenly hoisted up by the thighs, his hands quickly grasping Massu's shoulders to keep his balance.

“If you've waited all day, you could at least wait until we get to the bedroom.” Massu scolds, but his voice is lower and his lips can't seem to leave Tegoshi's collarbone as he carefully carries him the short distance to their bedroom.

“You like when I'm impatient.” Tegoshi tells him, but he doesn't sound very cocky even to himself with warm lips against his skin and that muscular body pressed against his as Massu lays him down on the bed before crawling on top.

“I like you no matter how much patience you have.” Massu tells him with a small smile, and Tegoshi's already got his hands back under Massu's knit shirt, this time tugging it up and over his head, making his hair a mess and the white shirt underneath rides up. The whole image paired with that little smile makes Tegoshi feel like he doesn't even know what to do with himself and all the ridiculously fuzzy feelings he has, but settles with pulling Massu into another kiss.

Massu kisses back, holding himself up with one hand while the other finds Tegoshi's skin, running over his exposed collarbones, and now that he's not outside and freezing, Tegoshi's so happy all his T-shirt necklines are slutty. The fingers then trail over his clothed chest, flicking a nipple through the fabric and Tegoshi arches, making Massu kiss him more intently. It's a little frustrating, because Massu just keeps kissing him and running soft fingertips over his chest without really doing anything, and Tegoshi gives up, pushing Massu away enough to pull his own shirt over his head and fling it aside.

“You are so slow.” He accuses, narrowing his eyes at the pleased smirk on Massu's lips.

“Maybe I just like to see you undressing yourself.” He suggests, voice even deeper now and Tegoshi actually shudders because _damn_ that voice.

“I knew it, that's why you always want me to try on clothes.” Tegoshi says, but again, his voice is not very convincing and he settles for tugging Massu's long necklace over his head and hears it hit the floor with a clatter, then proceeds to unbutton that expensive white shirt. It always feels a little bit like unwrapping a present to undress Massu, Tegoshi can't help but think as he pushes the fabric down Massu's shoulders, because even though he knows what body is underneath all those layers, he'll never tire of revealing it.

"Not on the floor." Massu mumbles when Tegoshi pulls it off, and Tegoshi rolls his eyes but pointedly drops the shirt right next to him on the covers. He'll just accidentally shove it down later when Massu's too busy to care. A little dirt is good for him, Tegoshi likes to reason, both physical and verbal.

"Don't roll your eyes, it's Dior." Massu scolds, and Tegoshi just rolls his eyes even more pointedly because Massu should not be thinking about fashion houses right now.

"It can be washed like everything else." Tegoshi settles before grabbing Massu's wrist pointedly. "Now shut up and make me feel amazing."

Massu sighs dramatically like it's a chore, easily freeing his wrist but grabs Tegoshi's instead, pushing it down to the mattress, and Tegoshi knows he won before Massu even speaks. "As my princess commands."

Massu only calls him princess when he's being particularly spoiled about something, and Tegoshi can't help but smile because Massu is definitely the one to blame for him being spoiled like this. The worst and best part of a long term relationship is that Massu knows everything there is to know about his body, and sometimes Tegoshi wonders if Massu doesn't know more than he does himself.

He remembers the first couple times Massu did things to him that he had no idea he liked, or even thought he disliked. Like how he'd been convinced for ten years that he hated people pulling his hair, but there was something so different about it when he was pulled flush against Massu's chest and there was a hand in his hair to tilt his head back, giving lips access to his throat and his initial automatic protest had died into a moan because it was so _hot_.

Then again, Tegoshi had always been about control until he met Massu.

There's just something about Massu that makes it so easy to give in, to let him lead and do whatever he wants. Massu always seems to know what to do, when to be sweet and when to be rough, and if Tegoshi didn't already love him with all his being, that alone would be worth a relationship.

He moans softly as Massu presses a kiss against his Adam's apple, head tilting back to give him more room, fingers reflexively curling where they rest obediently against the sheets even though Massu let go of them.

He sighs, arches and lets a couple moans slip as Massu kisses down his throat, over his collarbone and shoulder, slow and lingering like he's never done it before and it feels so good but it's so slow.

If Tegoshi were to decide, nothing would be slow.

But he's gotten better at it, closing his eyes and just feeling, relishing in every single time Massu's warm lips touch his skin and leaves tingles.

A sharp gasp escapes his lips as a kiss briefly brushes a nipple, his blood racing as he's suddenly acutely reminded that he's turned on too. But then the kisses return to just slowly mapping out his chest, and Tegoshi's eyes flutter open to glare.

"You can't do that." He mumbles, voice a little rougher than the last words he spoke, and Massu glances up from where he's hovering over his chest, lips almost brushing skin as he speaks.

"Can't do what?" He asks, then leans in the final centimetre and presses a gentle kiss against Tegoshi's pectoral.

"Just..." Tegoshi starts, but then lips part and the wet heat of tongue touches his skin, a surprised gasp following it. "Just fuck me, _damn_."

"Aww, but I'm happy just doing this..." Massu's smile is all sadism and playfulness, and that expression makes Tegoshi want to melt into his hands as much as he wants to push him down and show him who's really in charge.

So Tegoshi shifts, pressing a thigh firmly up against Massu's crotch and earning a low grunt, the powerful expression dissolving into one of pleasure, eyes falling closed.

Tegoshi's smug grin starts spreading on his lips, but then those eyes snap open again, dark as a sky without a moon and his breath catches in his throat.

Massu shifts on top of him, easily pushing Tegoshi's thigh aside, then ringclad fingers reach for the fastenings of his jeans.

Despite rarely wearing jeans himself, Massu is so fast undoing them on Tegoshi, and he shivers at how his hips are physically lifted as Massu tugs at his belt to get it open.

Tegoshi's eyes fall closed as Massu grasps at his clothing and starts pulling it off, arching at the cooler air against his heated skin.

"Sometimes you're lucky you're so gorgeous." Massu mutters, and Tegoshi's eyes flutter open as there's rummaging at the nightstand and something heavy falling onto the sheets next to him.

But then there are warm palms on his thighs, a bruising kiss pressed to his lips, and whatever half witty response Tegoshi was about to say is forgotten.

All he gets out are moans as Massu's hands on his inner thighs spreads his legs and his tongue works wonders with Tegoshi's mouth.

Tegoshi's breathless as Massu pulls back from his lips, and somehow it makes him feel sluttier than he ever does when his lips are swollen and all he wants is more kissing, would do anything for Massu to keep kissing him forever.

He reaches out, fingers tangling in red hair and clutching at smooth skin to pull him back, kiss him again even though he still can't breathe properly.

He holds Massu tight as he coaxes kiss after kiss from him, twirling red strands around his fingers to keep him from pulling back, fingertips running up and down the trail of his spine and leaving goosebumps in their way.

There's shifting and the familiar pop of a cap that makes Tegoshi subconsciously spread his legs further, but he still protests as Massu tries to pull back from his mouth.

"Let me go for ten seconds and I'll kiss you again, okay?" Massu says softly against his lips, and Tegoshi makes a non-commital noise, greedily wanting even those ten seconds. But he knows he can't have everything even if he wants it.

It's worth it when Massu shifts his weight on top of him, sitting back enough to pour lubrication over his fingers before supporting himself on an elbow and returning to Tegoshi's mouth.

Tegoshi's little yelp as cold substance touches his hole and makes it reflexively clench is only received with soft laughter.

"That's what you get when you can't decide what you want most." Massu reprimands against his lips, but Tegoshi doesn't listen and doesn't care, all his focus on the fingertip carefully inching inside him.

His first wanton moan as that finger slowly slides deeper inside of him is hungrily swallowed as Massu's lips return to his own, and sometimes Tegoshi feels like he could come from just Massu's fingers and kisses.

He shamelessly arches, moans, lets Massu know in any way he can how good it feels without caring what he looks like, and he knows Massu loves it. The way his fingers get a little rougher, his kisses more fierce, are the only clue to him getting impatient, but Tegoshi knows. Massu may be patient, but even his patience has a limit.

When there are three fingers spreading him open so much he feels a blush on his cheeks he finally can't take it anymore, detaching his hands from Massu's hair and reaching down his body instead. Massu inhales sharply as Tegoshi's fingertips ghost over his abs in search for the fastenings of the pants he's still wearing, and he sits back before Tegoshi can find what he's looking for.

Despite his whole body buzzing with the need for contact, Tegoshi can't help smiling at how adorable Massu looks as he makes a face at the lube on his fingers, wiping it off on the sheets before swiftly getting rid of his remaining clothing.

There's a condom rolled on and more lube involved, and even though Tegoshi could probably look at Massu's cock forever, right now he just wants it inside him.

His fingernails dig into strong shoulders as Massu starts pushing inside him, the blunt pressure that makes him feel like he might split open his favourite sensation during sex. Tegoshi's moans are high and breathy as he clings to Massu like his life depended on it, feeling every inch of that erection opening him up and he loves everything about it.

A shaky exhale brushes his temple as Massu bottoms out, and Tegoshi turns his head enough to steal another kiss from his lips despite neither of them breathing properly. Massu's erection twitches inside him, and Tegoshi's body retaliates by clenching, leaving both of them falling out of the kiss with a groan of their own.

"Come on." Tegoshi urges faintly, and for once Massu listens, giving a slow rock of his hips that makes stars spark before Tegoshi's eyes.

Massu's rhythm is slow but so deep, touching him in all the right places and it's so good Tegoshi can't even kiss back as Massu's lips brush against his own, busy trying to breathe. Instead Massu's lips trail the edge of his mouth, along his cheekbone, ear, jaw while Tegoshi just holds Massu close, shaky hands running over the planes of his back.

Everything feels intense, scorching, but so slow and Tegoshi feels like he's losing his mind too quickly. Massu's low moans breathed against his skin only winds him up more, and he can't get Massu close enough, wrapping his legs around his waist so tight it barely allows for movement.

"You close baby?" Massu mumbles against his temple, voice rough and Tegoshi almost comes. Massu's voice is a weapon and he knows that.

Tegoshi intends to reply, but the back muscles under his fingertips ripple before strong fingers wrap around his leaking erection, Massu's lips pressing against his ear to murmur filthy things about how good he feels, how slutty he looks and Tegoshi loses it. His orgasm rolls over him like a wave of fire, slow and burning and perfect, heightened by the way Massu's voice pitches higher as he clenches tight around him.

He wants to roll them around, wants to push Massu down against the mattress and ride him hard until he comes, but his orgasm leaves him shaky and he ends up just petting his hair as Massu waits for him.

Tegoshi's hand slips down from red hair, gently cupping Massu's face, kissing the frown away from his forehead before moving to his lips. He stays gentle, carefully biting at Massu's lower lip and pulling it between his own, causing a sharp, involuntary thrust that makes him gasp. It hurts a little bit, his body oversensitive and not actually ready, but Tegoshi just nods as Massu's eyes flutter open, the question obvious in his dark eyes.

The rhythm is different, sharp and quick and desperate, but Tegoshi lets Massu do whatever he wants, pulling him close and twirling fingers into his hair, his tired moans slipping out close to Massu's ear.

Massu's orgasm is a stutter of hips and one of the higher notes he can hit, head hanging as he clings to Tegoshi's shoulders, pressing his face into his neck. Tegoshi can't keep from smiling as he holds him close until the shivers pass, and the smile stays on his lips even as Massu carefully pushes himself up enough to look at him and pauses.

"... What are you smiling about?" Massu asks, his hoarse voice almost making Tegoshi ready to go again.

"That I love you." Tegoshi says bluntly, and Massu blinks in surprise before an adorable smile spreads on his kiss bruised lips.

"I love you too. You brat." Massu tells him, and Tegoshi would be offended if it wasn't true.

"The only way to make this date better is if you carry me to the bathroom." Tegoshi says instead, snickering when Massu rolls his eyes and then pulls out less gently than he would otherwise. It stings, but it's worth it.

Especially since Massu actually does carry him to the bathroom, because he's the best boyfriend in the world.

 

 

~*~

 


End file.
